SSW: Fighting For Freedom
by KiranTheRay
Summary: The first cross-brand PPV for SSW Forever and United! Co-Written with theDarkRyder!
1. Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is KiranTheRay and theDarkRyder! And we are very proud to present the first SSW cross-brand PPV: Fighting For Freedom! We hope you all enjoy!

The Night by Disturbed plays as the show opens to a huge crowd. The arena looks similar to Summerslam 2016. Down the ramp and on the stage is two things: On one side is 'SSW Forever' in red while that side is black. On the other side, is 'SSW United' in blue while that side is white. The stage has 'Fighting For Freedom' written across it in messy letters.

On the commentary table,we see both Jack Classic and Alan Riddle seated on it, instead of either brand's usual commentary team. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I am the "Living Legend", and the current General Manager of SSW United, Jack Classic!"

"And I am the grandson of Larry Zango, as well as current SSW Forever General Manager, Alan Riddle!" Riddle smiles. "And do we have an incredible card tonight! From Torture Chambers to Title Matches to Pure Hatred, tonight will be interesting!"

"Indeed! To start this off, Levi-the Great will take on the enigmatic Jinx!" Classic says

War plays as Levi-The Great walks out to a chorus of cheers. He high fives a few fans before sliding into the ring. He stands on the middle rope and holds his hands up. He jumps down and his music stops. He watches the stage, completely serious.

Painted Smile plays as The Fight Against The Corrupt walks out. Jinx is leading the group. They stop at the end of the ramp and Jinx removes his mask while everyone else keeps theirs on. Jinx removes his hoodie to reveal the black cracks. He slides into the ring and looks at Levi with a confident smile.

The bell rings and the two men stand still, watching and waiting for the other to strike. Levi tries to take out Jinx's legs, but Jinx knees him in the nose. Levi falls back and glares at Jinx while holding his nose. Jinx looks down at him and holds out his hand.

"Smile for me, Levi" Jinx lips. Levi kicks Jinx's hand away and tries locking up with Jinx. Jinx grabs Levi by the nose and forces him off. Jinx is holding Levi by the nose as Levi glares. "Please..?" Jinx whispers. Jinx trips Levi, causing him to fall. Due to Jinx's death grip on Levi's nose, Levi's nose is now bleeding.

The ref forces Jinx into the corner before checking on Levi. Jinx gets on the apron and watches as Levi sits in the corner next to his own. When the ref moves, Jinx does a Coast to Coast Cannonball!

Jinx forces Levi out of the corner before attempting a pin, but Levi kicks out at two. Jinx smiles and grabs Levi by his hair. He pulls him up to his knees before stomping down on Levi's back, ripping out some hair! Jinx is smiling, but he looks kind of bored.

Jinx sits down in front of Levi and holds out his hand again. Levi glares at Jinx. "This will all stop when you shake my hand" Jinx chuckles. Levi spits on Jinx. "Fine." Jinx mutters. Jinx quickly grabs both of Levi's arms and stands above his back. Jinx starts forcing them closer as Levi screams.

Jinx forces the wrists to touch and Levi actually begins crying in pain. The crowd boos Jinx so loud, even the ref is covering his ears. Jinx loosens the grip and drives his knee down on Levi's head. The ref rips Jinx off. Jinx starts laughing as the ref checks on Levi once again.

Levi slowly gets to his feet and looks at Jinx, barely able to keep his eyes open. Jinx offers his hand again, but Levi simply shakes his head slowly. Levi goes for a weak clothesline, but Jinx ducks. Levi is about to keep running, but Jinx immediately grabs his hair and forces him to the ground.

Jinx gets in the corner and waits for Levi to get up. When Levi gets to his feet, Jinx goes for the Through My Heart (Spear), but Levi hits an enzuigiri! The crowd goes crazy as Levi slowly climbs to his feet. Levi does the fired up taunt, but turns around to see Jinx smiling at him. Jinx suddenly head butts Levi. He drags Levi to the ropes and puts his upper body (facing up) under the top rope. Jinx then grabs Levi by his hair and chokes him against the top rope.

The ref pulls Jinx off and Jinx watches as Levi collapses, trying to catch his breath. Jinx holds his hand out. "Last chance Levi. Accept...or you will regret it" Jinx warns. Levi weakly stands up and looks at the hand. Surprisingly, Levi accepts the handshake.

Jinx smiles before hitting The Curse. He covers Levi, who is unable to kick out. The bell rings as the rest of the F.A.T.C. gets in the ring. Jinx pulls out the knife while sitting on Levi. He is about to cut the cheeks when Belle whispers something in his ear. Jinx gets a huge smile on his face before putting the knife away. He dips a finger in the blood from Levi's nose and draws the smile on Levi.

"Smile. For. Me." Jinx laughs as he stands up. The F.A.T.C. stare down on Levi as the crowd boos.

"An incredible opener, indeed, but why did Jinx spare Levi?" Jack asks

"When it comes to anyone from the Spirit World, you never know. Let's move on, to our first title match of the evening!" Riddle says.

Breaking Through plays, and CJ Hawk comes out. He forms a finger gun, points it at the camera and yells out, "BANG!", and a wall of Pyro explodes behind him.

"One of the best pure wrestlers in the WFA! Don't be surprised if that Killjoy belt goes to United, Alan!" Classic says.

"Oh I sure hope not" Riddle smiles, obviously trying not to be bothered by the idea of one of his titles leaving.

Meat on the Table plays. Tiburón Negro makes his entrance, sniffing the air, before giving a bloodthirsty grin and yelling "I SMELL MY PREY!" and lifting his title belt

"Now I must give credit where credit is due, Tiburón Negro is a beast inside that ring, and his animalistic style could come into play here!" Jack says.

"That is why Jason Lyric personally sought after him! Very few men are like him!" Riddle agrees.

The bell rings and the two men lock up. Negro gets the advantage after hitting a head butt. Negro hits a DDT. Negro gets Hawk up and tries throwing him at the ropes, but Hawk does a Sliced Bread #2. Hawk forces Negro to his hands and knees and starts driving his knee into Negro's head. Hawk then runs the ropes in order to punt Negro, but the champ catches Hawk and slams him to the mat with a fallaway slam! Negro hits a running Senton on CJ, before following up with an elbow drop. Negro then wait until CJ sits up, before nailing him with a sliding European Uppercut! Negro goes for the pin, 1,tw-CJ kicks out! Negro goes to the corner, hoping to end the match quickly with La Lanza Del Tiburón. CJ gets up, and Negro comes straight out of the gate with the Lanza-CJ LEAPFROGS OVER IT! HE COUNTERS INTO A SCHOOLBOY! 1, 2,-Negro kicks out!

CJ cannot believe it, and we see him wait until Negro sits up to nail him with a Penalty Kick! Believing he has just put down the shark man for good, CJ pins him once more, 1, 2- Negro kicks out! CJ shakes his head in disbelief, before he begins to climb the top turnbuckle, before diving onto Negro with the Cloud 10….NEGRO GETS THE KNEES UP! The reigning champ grabs CJ, and sends him crashing to the mat with a Rolling Release Suplex! As CJ attempts to get back to his feet, Tiburón Negro gets to the corner, and once CJ gets up, he nails him with La Lanza Del Tiburon! The champ covers, confident in his victory, 1, 2, thre-CJ KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Tiburón is pissed, and he locks in a sleeper hold, hoping to render CJ unconscious to retain the title. The referee raises CJ's arm once. No response. He raises the arm once more. Again, no response. The ref raises CJ Hawk's arm one final time-CJ raises it! The Hawk from the Second City begins to move, before throwing Negro over his shoulder with a Snapmare! The Chicagoan runs the ropes, before hitting him with a dropkick to the face! CJ lifts Negro up, attempting to lock in a Full Nelson, but Negro lifts CJ over his shoulders, and he runs to the turnbuckle to hit a Snake Eyes, but the challenger wriggles out of it, before hitting a shotgun dropkick to the back of Tiburon Negro, forcing him to collide with the turnbuckles chest first! Tiburón staggers back, as CJ locks in the Full Nelson, and he sends the Champion crashing to the mat face first with the Eye of the Hawk! CJ covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and CJ is presented with the belt, which he raises to tremendous applause.

"Incredible match!" Riddle exclaims. "And while I'm not too happy about losing the Killjoy title, I'm happy such a talented wrestler won it!"

"But up next, we have The Monarchy taking on The Can-Am Connection. This all started when Kingston and Torres attacked Phillips and Blackwell!" Classic informs. "Now Can-Am looks to get their revenge."

We Will Rock You plays as Dylan Torres and DJ Kingston walk out, accompanied by King Caesar. The crowd boos, but The Monarchy doesn't seem bothered by this. In fact, they seem to enjoy it!

X Gon' Give It To Ya plays and The Can-Am Connection walks out. The crowd is excited to see them. The three members get in the ring and have a staredown with The Monarchy.

"It's time to see if The Can-Am Connection is truly as good as they thought"

The bell rings as Caesar and Leah leave the ring. Brian Phillips and Dylan Torres start the match. They lock up and Torres gets the advantage. Torres picks Phillips up and drives him into Monarchy's corner. He tags in Kingston. Kingston runs over to the opposite corner and mocks Blackwell before running at Torres. Torres throws him over and Kingston hits a Koronco Buster.

Kingston goes for the pin while smiling at Blackwell, but Phillips kicks out at one. Kingston picks up Phillips and goes for a DDT, but he brags too much. Phillips goes for a Northern Lights Suplex, but Kingston somehow lands on his feet! He bridges up with Phillips and hits a DDT. Kingston goes for the pin in the push up position, one hand on stomach and the other on Phillips face.

Phillips kicks out at one yet again. Kingston chuckles before tagging in Torres. Torres climbs the turnbuckle while Kingston mocks Blackwell yet again. Kingston runs at the turnbuckle and hurricanrana's Torres off, Torres using the momentum to do a freaking 450° Splash!

"HOW?!" Riddle screams. Torres goes for the pin, but Phillips kicks out at 2.5. Torres picks Phillips up by the hair and laughs in his face. Torres picks Phillips up on his shoulder and does a Lawn Dart into the turnbuckle. Phillips is trying to catch his breath, but Torres hits a Cannonball.

Torres climbs the top rope and goes for the Bullfrog Splash, but Phillips rolls out of the way. Phillips picks Torres up and hits Sky High (Sitout Spinebuster). Phillips crawls towards Blackwell while Torres crawls towards Kingston.

Kingston gets tagged in and runs around the ring. He slides in and, right as Phillips dives, hits the Honolulu Destroyer (Canadian Destroyer). Kingston drags Phillips to Monarchy's corner and tags in Torres. They pick up Phillips and hit the Kingdom Killer.

Torres goes for the pin as Blackwell screams at Phillips to kick out. Phillips is unable to, however, and The Monarchy wins. The Monarchy celebrates while Blackwell checks on Phillips.

Leah gets in the ring as James helps Brian up. Brian suddenly low blows James! Phillips picks James up and hits Take It To The Grave (Dominator) on James. Leah, now on her knees and shocked, stares between her brother and her Boyfriend.

"I...don't know what to say…" Riddle is speechless.

"The break-up of a promising Tag Team is always hard to watch, and the Can-Am Connection is no exception." Jack says. "Up next, is a match that is sure to be as exciting as it will be frightening! The Freakshow, led by Edgar, will face off against Mama's Soldiers, led by Samuel! The Freakshow has the home advantage, as the match will take place in their Carnival!"

Outside The Carnival

A jeep pulls up next to the carnival. The front door opens and Samuel hangs out the door, smiling evilly. The back doors open and Charlie and Draco step out. Finally the trunk opens and Fear steps out. Charlie has his Hannibal Mask on, Draco has his creepy gas mask on, and Fear has his demented bone mask on. Samuel jumps out of the car while Fear, Charlie, and Draco pull out three large duffle bags. Samuel walks around the car to the driver's seat. The window rolls down to reveal a mostly faceless being. It only has bloody red eyes.

"Here is your hammer, Lord Samuel" It says in a monotone voice while handing Samuel his old hammer.

"Thank you, Butterfly Effect. Time for a massacre!" Samuel breaks out laughing.

"Enjoy yourself, Persephone and Fear" Butterfly calls out to Draco and Fear. "You as well, Brother Charles." The jeep drives away as Mama's Soldiers walk towards the carnival. They stop at the entrance.

"Boys...get ready" Samuel smiles. Charlie, Draco, and Fear drop the duffle bags and open them. Inside are huge fish hooks, chainsaws, chains, wire, nails, axes, and baseball bats. They all pull out baseball bats before zipping up the bags and picking them back up. They walk into the carnival and look around. "Man! This is mighty fine!" Samuel smirks while swinging his hammer around. "Freeeeeeakshoooooow!" Samuel sings while hitting his hammer against some of the booths. "Come out, come out, where EVER you are!" Samuel breaks out laughing.

"Hello gentlemen" They hear. Mama's Soldiers turns around to see Voodoo juggling three balls, behind the bottle knock down booth. "Wanna play a game?" Voodoo asks with a smile. Charlie looks at an amused Samuel, who nods.

Charlie walks over to the booth and takes the three balls. He throws them with one hand, not only knocking the bottles down, but shattering them!

"Congratulations! You win the big prize!" Voodoo exclaims before Riouga comes out from under the booth and drags Charlie back, making him disappear. Samuel raises his eyebrows in entertainment.

"Man this is truly delightful!" Samuel laughs. "Fear. Fetch." Samuel yawns. Fear walks over to the booth and removes the whole front of the booth. He finds no Riouga or Charlie, but Banshee, Voodoo, and Kevin!

Voodoo tries to attack Fear, but Fear throws him into the neighboring booth. Kevin and Banshee both start head butting Fear until he is down on one knee. Kevin and Banshee look over to see Samuel sitting crisscross with a smile. He lifts his head.

Banshee and Kevin turn around in shock just in time for Draco to take them out with a diving flip senton. Fear gets up and sees that Voodoo is missing. The three remaining members of Mama's Soldiers look for him, but notice that Banshee and Kevin are gone as well.

Samuel starts chuckling before picking his hammer back up, while Draco and Fear pick the baseball bats back up. They walk up to the ferris wheel, where Edgar is sipping a martini. He smiles at them.

"Glad to see you here, Sam-U-El!" Edgar exclaims.

"Nice that you invited us, Red" Samuel smiles. Suddenly, Riouga, Kevin, Banshee, and Voodoo attack. Kevin and Riouga take Fear, Banshee and Voodoo take Draco, and Edgar takes Samuel. While Mama's Soldiers try holding their own, they are soon overcomed. Fear and Draco are on the ground while Samuel is being choked by Edgar. Suddenly, two chainsaws are heard as Edgar's eyes get wide.

"I said...you...will...DIE!" Samuel laughs. The Freakshow looks over to see Charlie holding a chainsaw per hand! Charlie starts walking towards The Freakshow, who go off running. Charlie turns off the chainsaws and helps Samuel, Fear, and Draco up. He hands Fear wire, Draco an ax, and Samuel his hammer. Charlie turns on one of the chainsaw's and they walk around the corner, only to see something incredibly shocking: The Freakshow has flamethrowers!

"Time to die Samuel!" Edgar screams before the five men turn on the flamethrowers. Mama's Soldiers barely dodge. Samuel is incredibly angry.

"Boys...Mama is pissed." Samuel glares. They go around and are met with fire again. Samuel goes around while Charlie, Draco, and Fear distract The Freakshow.

Samuel takes his hammer and knocks out Riouga. Mama's Soldiers attack and disarm The Freakshow. The Freaks run yet again, but they get trapped in a tent. Samuel leads the Soldiers to the tent and smiles evilly. Samuel walks towards the inside as his eyes begin to glow.

"Time to DIE!" Samuel hisses. Suddenly, he looks over. "Let's go…"

"What's wrong, Lord Samuel?" Charlie asks.

"Something dark is here.." Samuel mutters and the Soldiers leave. Edgar glares before seeing a hand appear out of the corner of his eye. He looks over to see someone offering their hand.

Edgar follows it, shaking more and more the closer he gets to the face. He finally meets the eyes of Jinx. "Smile for me, Edgar." The video suddenly goes black.

Arena

"What do I even say, Mr. Classic?" Riddle looks at Classic in shock.

"I don't know." Jack responds, just as shocked.

Bangarang plays as Jeff Rizzo walks out. He is black wearing tights covered in 'Mr. 5 Star'. He's also wearing a black shirt that says 'The Joker Of Pro Wrestling meets Mr. 5 Star'. Jeff moves his body to the beat of the music until the bass drops, in which he goes crazy and jumps all over the place. Jeff Rizzo gets on the apron and smiles as the crowd boos. He suddenly dabs before getting in the ring.

"Now, Mr. Classic, as the draft will be finishing the show, I'm sure you still haven't decided on who you are taking. By any chance, are you considering taking Jeff? He is...a little bit annoying..if that isn't obvious" Riddle smiles.

"F**k no! Sorry, but he's yours to deal with." Jack says

Weight Of My Pride plays as Jason Sabre walks out to a huge pop. Sabre walks down with a big smile and looks at the crowd. He steps in the ring and gets face to face with Jeff Rizzo. The bell rings and Sabre reluctantly offers his hand.

Rizzo looks at it and is about to accept before he dabs. Jeff smiles at Sabre as the crowd boos. Sabre grabs Rizzo and they lock up. Sabre gets the advantage and brings him to the ground in a headlock. Rizzo reverses into a headscissors. Sabre kips out of it and Rizzo does a kip up. They stare at each other with animosity.

They lock up and Rizzo gets the advantage. He puts in a side headlock and gloats. Sabre pushes him into the ropes and bounces him off. When Rizzo comes back, Sabre ducks and Rizzo bounces off the opposite ropes. Sabre tries to leapfrog, but Rizzo catches him midair with a mushroom stomp!

"As much as he annoys me, Jeff Rizzo is truly one of the best!" Riddle exclaims. '

"No question about that, but Jason Sabre ain't no slouch either!" Jack responds.

Riddle picks Sabre up and throws out of the ring. Rizzo bounces off the opposite ropes and goes for the Rope Step Tope Con Hilo, but Sabre moves out of the way. Rizzo catches his other leg on the top rope at the last second and stands on the middle rope before dabbing.

Rizzo jumps back into the ring as Sabre slides in. Rizzo goes for a hurricanrana, but Sabre reverses into a powerbomb onto his knee. Sabre immediately locks in a boston crab as Rizzo screams. Rizzo reaches the ropes and Sabre lets go. Sabre walks towards the center of the ring and smiles at Rizzo, who is holding the bottom rope and glaring. Sabre dabs and Rizzo starts glaring daggers at him.

Rizzo gets up and goes for another mushroom stomp, but Sabre slides out and goes for a leg sweep. Rizzo jumps over and hits a rolling savate. Rizzo dabs before doing a springboard moonsault. Rizzo goes for the pin, but Sabre kicks out at one.

Rizzo throws Sabre out of the ring and stands on the middle rope (not turnbuckle). He waits for Sabre to get up before jumping onto the top rope while spinning around and hits a moonsault.

Rizzo gets on the apron and tries to catch his breath, but Sabre gets up. Sabre tries to swipe his legs, but Rizzo backflips and lands on his feet on the canvas. Rizzo goes for a superkick, but Sabre matrix dodges and hits a spinning knee strike to the back of Rizzo's head. Rizzo is about to fall when Sabre hits the Hallow Point onto the apron.

Sabre rolls Rizzo into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle. He stands up and goes for Final Destination, but Rizzo dodges. Rizzo grabs Sabre quickly and hits the Jeff Slam (Short arm Chokeslam). Rizzo goes for the pin, but Sabre kicks out at two.

Rizzo gets up and faces away from Sabre before doing a standing moonstomp. Rizzo gets on the apron and goes for a tope atomico, but Sabre puts up his knees. Before Rizzo can react, Sabre locks in the Bleeding Black! Rizzo freaks out as Sabre rolls him to the center of the ring.

Rizzo is about to tap when he finds the strength to lift Sabre. He lifts him into the Rizzo Bomb (Powerbomb). Rizzo does a bridging pin combo and Sabre barely kicks out. They glare at each other.

Sabre gets to his feet and tells Rizzo to suck it. Rizzo gets up and backs up into the opposite turnbuckle before laying on the top rope. Rizzo flips Sabre off before jumping down. Sabre goes for Final Resolution, but Rizzo fluently slides under the leg and hits a spinning enzuigiri. Sabre hits a Pelé Kick before he can fall. Both men collapse as the crowd goes crazy.

They both stand up in opposite turnbuckles and glare at each other, both breathing heavily. Sabre goes for a Final Resolution to the turnbuckle, but Rizzo slides out and bounces off the opposite turnbuckle. Rizzo goes for the Rizzo Kick, but Sabre ducks and Rizzo gets his leg caught. Sabre immediately hits a reverse capture suplex.

Sabre gets up and starts calling for the Final Resolution. Rizzo gets on one knee and Sabre hits it! Sabre goes for the pin, but Rizzo somehow kicks out! Sabre is in shock as Rizzo weakly laughs.

Sabre kicks Rizzo in the head before climbing the turnbuckle. Sabre goes for Final Hour (High Fly Flow), but Rizzo pops up and catches him midair. Rizzo hits the Jeff-Buster. Rizzo covers, but Sabre finds the strength to kick out. Rizzo hits the mat in frustration. He gets in the turnbuckle farthest from Sabre and waits. When Sabre gets against the turnbuckle, Rizzo hits the Rizzo Kick. Rizzo goes for the pin, but Sabre still kicks out!

Rizzo climbs the turnbuckle while glaring and breathing heavily. Rizzo stands on the top buckle before taking a deep breath and hitting a corkscrew shooting star elbow! He goes for the pin, but Sabre won't die!

Rizzo picks Sabre up and starts smacking him over and over again. Sabre dodges the fifth one and hits a roundhouse kick to Rizzo's neck. Sabre hits the Final Resolution and Rizzo stumbles into the turnbuckle. Sabre runs at the other turnbuckle, but turns around into a Rizzo Kick so hard, that when Sabre falls, Rizzo is still on the middle and top rope.

Rizzo is smiling wildly as he looks at Sabre. He gets out of the ropes and covers Sabre. Sabre kicks out at the last possible second. Rizzo starts pummeling Sabre until the ref tries ripping him off, in which he knocks the ref out with a forearm smash.

Rizzo slicks his long hair back while panicking. He suddenly gets an idea. He rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel chair. He sets Sabre in the turnbuckle and puts the chair over his head. Rizzo laughs before hitting the Rizzo Kick. Rizzo pushes the chair out of the ring before covering Sabre. The ref weakly counts the three.

The crowd boos as Rizzo celebrates. "I wish I could say I'm surprised by Rizzo's actions.." Riddle mutters.

"I agree." Classic replies.

"But up next is one of the most hate filled rivalries ever! It's the PRIDE Champion, Adrian Lord, defending against Matt López in a hair vs hair match!" Riddle exclaims.

Burn in my light plays, and the crowd cheers for Matt Lopez as he makes his entrance.

"The Mexican Lone Wolf definitely has a bone to pick with the reigning champ!" Classic says

"They have had a rivalry for years! On top of that, earlier tonight, United captured the Killjoy Championship. Now, it's up to Matt López to defeat his biggest rival...LET'S GO LÓPEZ!" Riddle exclaims.

The intro to Realeza plays, before the theme for L.I.J, Stardust plays and immediately every member of the crowd begins to boo, as Adrian Lord takes to the stage, clad in a grey suit, a white fedora and Dia de Los Muertos facepaint.

"Alan, a solid argument could be made that Adrian Lord is the most hated man not just in SSW United, but SSW as a whole!" Classic says.

"More than Rizzo? But all jokes aside, Lord has made a lot of enemies in a short amount of time!" Riddle agrees.

As soon as Adrian gets in the ring, an angry Matt Lopez rushes him and begins to pummel him with forearms, forcing the bell to ring. Soon, Adrian begins to fight back and both men do not let up. Eventually, however, Adrian Lord gets the advantage by poking Matt in the eye, and goes for a quick roll up. 1,- Matt kicks out. Adrian then methodically stomps on his foe, delivering precise and brutal violence to Matt Lopez's prone body. Adrian lifts Matt up and he Irish Whips him into the corner, and Matt crashes back-first into the turnbuckles! Matt slumps down, and Adrian capitalizes with a corner dropkick!

Adrian Lord drags Matt away from the turnbuckle,and he throws him over the top rope, and Matt tumbles to the floor. Adrian runs the ropes, and he goes for a Tope Suicida….BUT HE MISSES! Matt moves out of the way, and Adrian takes a nasty bump to the outside! Matt gets inside the ring, and he waits for Adrian Lord to recover. Once he does, Matt runs the ropes to take Adrian out with a Somersault Plancha! Matt grabs Adrian and slides him into the ring, and he begins beating the hell out of Adrian, as he mounts him and begins pummelling him with fists, knees, elbows and forearms! Matt goes to the corner and waits for Adrian to get up before rushing forward with a Shining Wizard! Matt goes for the pin, 1, tw-Adrian kicks out!

Matt climbs up to the top turnbuckle, before leaping off with a diving double foot stomp...but it misses! Adrian now moves out of the way, as Matt crashes on the mat. Adrian waits for Matt to get up, before kicking him in the gut and hitting him with Unfinished Business! Adrian goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-Matt kicks out!

Adrian is pissed, and he locks in the Tijuana Border, wrenching Matt Lopez's legs as the Mexican Lone Wolf scream in pain. Adrian screams as he wrenches Matt's legs, "Tap out, pendejo!" Adrian yells. For two whole minutes, this continues until Matt finally manages to reach the rope! Adrian is forced to let go, and he gets back up, and waits for Matt to get up. Once he does, Adrian rushes Lopez, but Matt surprises him with a jumping high knee! This staggers Tijuana's Lord, and Matt goes to the apron in an attempt to hit From Mexico With Pain, but Adrian moves out of the way, and he ends up hitting the referee! Matt turns, and Adrian low blows him! Matt falls, and Adrian smirks, before rolling out of the ring. He looks under the ring and takes out a steel chair!

"Oh no! Looks like Adrian Lord might just retain his title via shenanigans!" Jack says, and Adrian gets in the ring, yelling at Matt to get up as he raises the chair, waiting as Matt gets up to clobber him! Matt gets up, Adrian rushes forward-MATT SUPERKICKS THE CHAIR INTO ADRIAN'S FACE! Adrian falls to the floor. Matt looks at the ref, who is starting to get up, and he throws the chair to the outside. He then grabs Adrian, lifts him up, grabs him by the wrist before knocking him out cold with a Stormmaker! Matt covers, and a fully recovered ref makes the count; 1, 2, 3!

"YES YES YES! Forever has captured the PRIDE Championship!" Riddle screams in joy as Matt raises his first title in the WFA proudly.

"The Killjoy and PRIDE titles have switched brands!" Classic informs us. "But now, it's time for Adrian to pay the price!" The referee grabs an electric razor, and he shaves the unconscious Adrian's hair off, all the while as the crowd cheers.

"Up next, we have the SSW Forever Tag Team Championship! The Freelancers will defend against The Darkest Souls!" Riddle smiles.

No Mercy plays and The Darkest Souls walk onto the stage, lights dark with lone spotlights on them. They look around emotionlessly without moving their heads. They start walking down to the ring as the crowd makes zero sounds.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Classic, what is your opinion on Cast and Jacob Carry?" Riddle asks.

"Definitely a top tag team for SSW Forever! They might just dethrone the Freelancers. But you must remember that they aren't just facing any tag team."

"Very true" Riddle notes.

The Darkest Souls stand on the apron on opposite sides. They both remove their masks and get in the ring. They do the Unity Taunt (They throw their right (Cast) and left (Carry) hands at each other, catching each others and lacing fingers to show their unity.). They crouch in their corner while waiting.

Devious plays and The Freelancers walk down to the ring slowly. They are holding their Forever Tag Team Championships tight, but they are also holding the UWA Tag Team Titles

"Out of all of SSW Forever, is it safe to assume that The Freelancers are close to the top for the Draft to United, Mr. Classic?" Riddle questions.

"Definitely! These two are among, if not THE best tag team, not just in SSW, but in the WFA as a whole!" Jack affirms

The Freelancers get in the ring and glare at The Darkest Souls while holding up the Tag Titles. The ref gets the titles before the bell rings. Edward and Cast start the match. Cast is crouching in his corner while Carry whispers stuff to him from the apron. Cast nods before standing up.

Edward and Cast lock up. Edward gets the advantage and instantly throws Cast into his corner. He tags in Luke and they both start kicking Cast as the ref tries getting Edward out. Carry tries to get in the ring, but the ref stops him. While the ref is distracted with Carry, The Freelancers both choke Cast with their feet while smiling at Carry.

Edward gets out of the ring and Luke tries to pin Cast. Cast kicks out at one and rolls Luke over. Cast starts forearming Luke. Cast grabs Luke by his ears and picks him up. Cast springboards off the ropes and hits a basement dropkick, taking out Luke's right leg.

Cast drags Luke to his corner and tags in Carry. Carry picks up Luke and does a flapjack while Cast does a codebreaker. Carry starts elbowing Luke before bringing him back to his corner. He tags in Cast and trips Luke. Carry holds up Luke's right leg while Cast bounces off the ropes and hits a running leg breaker.

"These two work so freaking well!" Riddle marvels.

Cast locks in a kneebar before tagging in Carry. Carry goes for the Knee Of Hades, but Edward takes him out with a huge knee. Cast releases the hold to help his 'brother'. Cast starts brawling with Edward until Edward pushes Cast into a Fallout from Luke. Edward is too busy laughing that he doesn't notice Carry climbing the top rope. Luke and Edward turn around and are hit with a 630° Senton from Carry!

Carry goes to pin Luke, but Luke kicks out at two. Carry and Cast start talking, but that gives Luke the opportunity to tag in Edward! Edward runs at Carry, who catches him in a powerbomb clutch. Cast tags in and climbs the turnbuckle.

"Could it be? One of the most dangerous tag team moves in the world?" Riddle asks.

Carry faces away from Cast as Cast stands on the top buckle. Cast jumps off and hits a Mushroom Stomp while Carry hits a sit-out powerbomb.

"NATIONAL TRAGEDY! THE NATIONAL TRAGEDY HAS JUST ENDED THE FREELANCERS TITLE REIGN!" Riddle marks out.

Cast goes for the pin. "One! Two! Thre-!" Luke breaks the pin with a steel chair. The bell rings as the crowd boos. Carry checks on his comrade while Luke helps Edward up.

Carry and Cast glare at The Freelancers, who are holding up the SSW Forever Tag Team Championships while facing away. Cast and Carry suddenly take out The Freelancers with the Talent Cuts (Cast; Running Chop Block) to Luke and No Mercy (Carry) to Edward. Cast locks in the Lost Soul (Lucky 13) on Luke while Carry locks in the Dying Wish (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar) on Edward. The Freelancers tap at the same time as The Darkest Souls scream in anger.

Cast and Carry let go before grabbing their jackets and masks. The lights darken as they put their hoods up and masks on. The segment ends with Cast and Carry holding up the Forever Tag Team Championships.

A/N: Part Two should be up soon!


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hello guys and gals! This is KiranTheRay and theDarkRyder, and welcome back to Fighting For Freedom!

Backstage

A jeep drives into the parking lot. Out steps Mama's Soldiers! Samuel literally jumped out of the front seat. They walk out of the parking lot, Samuel spinning in a circle and laughing. They get near the locker rooms before coming face to face with...The Shadow Coven!

All the members of both teams are face to face. The most noticeable staredown is Samuel and Sara Lewis. After a long silence, Samuel smiles evilly. "Good luck tonight" Samuel chuckles before Mama's Soldiers leave.

Ring

"The Forever Tag Team Titles have just been defended, and now it's United's turn! The Kings of the New Age will challenge the Shadow Coven for the SSW United Tag Team Titles next!" Classic says.

Supremacy plays, and the arena goes dark, save for a sole spotlight that shines on "The Antagonist" Edward Mercury and "The Prodigy" Aiden Remington III. Edward walks around, taunting the audience, while AR3 simple walks to the ring, a stoic expression on his face.

"If I may, Alan, what is your opinion of the KNA?" Jack asks

"Huge fan! The Kings are incredible! I think they just might beat The Shadow Coven tonight!" Riddle smiles.

Paint It Black plays, and we see four coffins on the stage. The lids open, and Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Shane Eastwood, and Sara Lewis rise from them, with Ben and Ryan raising their titles. Sara raises her arms and conjures a bolt of lightning to strike the stage! Once the lightning stops, two graves are revealed. The names Edward Mercury and Aiden Remington III are on them.

Classic remains silent, refusing to say anything about the Coven. But Sara looks at him, smiles sweetly and snaps her fingers. Jack's eyes briefly glow red, and then they go back to normal. "The Shadow Coven is one of the WFA's most dominant stables, Riddle! And they look to prove it!" Jack says, under Sara's thrall. Sara smiles and snaps her fingers, releasing Jack.

"Okay, so I'm gonna ignore what just happened with your eyes, best buddy!" Riddle chuckles nervously.

The bell rings, and Ben and Aiden start us off. They lock up, and Ben pushes Aiden to the corner with his superior strength. Ben then starts pummelling him with knife edge chops and eventually, the ref has to pull him away. Ben Jones then flattens AR3 with a stiff Lariat, and runs the ropes to hit a running senton on him! Ben then picks Aiden up, and sends him to the mat back and neck first with an impressive Delayed German Suplex!

"Wow! Ben Jones dominating out of the gate!" Riddle says, and Ben smirks, thinking he is about to get an easy win as he goes to tag in Ryan Lewis. However, just as Ryan is about to be tagged in, none other than Edward Mercury pulls him down from the ring as he lands chin first on the apron! Shane Eastwood attempts to attack Mercury but the Antagonist catches him with a Superkick! This distracts Ben Jones, who doesn't notice AR3 getting up behind him. The Destroyer then finds himself being lifted up, as Aiden Remington III slams him to the mat with a Prodigy-Plex (Bridging Leg Hook Back to Belly Suplex)!Aiden covers. 1, tw-Ben kicks out!

Aiden makes his way to the corner, where Edward is to tag him in. Edward then proceeds to methodically stomp on the vampiric wrestler, trying to cause to damage to every body part he can. He then waits for Ben to get up, as he backs away a bit for Ben to get into a bent over position, before running forward to floor Ben Jones with a Knee Trembler! Edward then tagged in Aiden, as Edward lifted Ben up in a flapjack.

"The KNA could be going for Kingdom Come!" Jack says, but before Edward and Aiden could finish the match, Ryan Lewis dropsides into the ring, and he grabs AR3 before dropping him with the Earthquake (Thrust Spinebuster)! Ben takes advantage of this distraction as he elbows Edward Mercury in the head, forcing him to release him. He then picks up Edward in a backbreaker rack, before spinning him out into a neckbreaker!

"LIGHTS OUT! Ben Jones just hit Lights Out! He covers, 1, 2, 3! It's over!"

The Shadow Coven gathers in the middle of the ring, victorious, before a bolt of lightning strikes the ring. The lights go dark, and when they turn back on, the Coven is nowhere to be seen.

"And still the SSW United Tag Team Champions, the Shadow Coven. Yay." Jack states in a bitter tone of voice as he takes out a bottle of beer.

"Something wrong Jack?" A concerned Riddle asks, as Jack shakes hips head before drinking.

"Uh….okay. Cheer up Jack, because up next, we have The Strong Style Cup! Forever vs United! Let's go!" Riddle exclaims.

Follow My Voice, the theme of Forever plays until Chrome Hearts interrupts. The Wayne Bros, representing Forever, walk out. Get Out Alive plays as Dunkan and Lilith walk out. Ghost plays and the crowd pops as Paul Catapult walks down. POWER plays and The Prince, Freddy Escobar walks out, and the crowd showers him with boos.

"It looks like Freddy is still much 'loved'" Riddle sarcastically chuckles.

"Clearly." Jack deadpans. "Congratulations on assembling an all-star team, Alan!"

"Thanks! You have an incredible team as well!" Riddle nods. All the representatives of Forever get in the ring and wait for United.

The Intro for I'm So Sorry, United's opening theme plays for a while, before cutting out and being replaced with Psychosocial, as Furno Moxley of the New Shield comes out, laughing maniacally. Left of the Dial plays as Frank "Dynamite" Rolston runs to the ring and backflips over the ropes. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark plays, and Cody Fireheart walks out. My Hero plays, and out comes El Heroico. Finally, Yonkers plays, and Kareem Young walks down the ramp to get in the ring.

"This is a battle royal match, so the last person standing in the match will be the one to win both the Strong Style Cup and a world title opportunity!" Classic reminds us.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Riddle exclaims.

The bell rings, and immediately everyone in the ring begins to brawl. However, the two biggest men in the match, Dunkan and Kareem Young, find themselves immediately being attack by the members of the United and Forever teams, respectively. Both sides attempt to eliminate the other sides big man.

However, Dunkan and Young both escape and start laying everyone out with uppercuts. Bodies lay around the ring as Dunkan and Young come face to face. The crowd cheers in anticipation as the two monsters stand toe to toe.

While they are focused on each other, the rest of Forever and United gets up. They all look at each other before trying to eliminate the monsters. It takes all eight men, but they finally get Dunkan and Young out. Dunkan and Young both land on their feet and are angry.

"And the two biggest men in the match are out!" Classic says, in shock.

"Yeah..but they don't look happy about it" Riddle replies. Dunkan and Young look at each other before sliding back in the ring. They start taking everyone out. Ref's run down and force the giants out of the ring

. Furno and Fireheart try eliminating Escobar, but Catapult surprisingly saves him.

"You owe me one" Catapult informs Escobar before they start brawling with Moxley and Fireheart. The Wayne Bros are thrown onto the apron by El Heroico and FDR, who turn away, thinking that The Bros are out. They hear a whistle and turn back around into a double springboard dropkick from The Bros.

However, once they get up, The Bros are thrown out by Moxley and Fireheart to the audience's disapproval. Catapult and Escobar get up and realize that they are outnumbered. They fearlessly start brawling with the rest of United, surprisingly holding their own!

They dodge a clothesline from Furno, which puts him on the ropes. Heroico goes for a clothesline as well, but they dodge again. Heroico not only eliminates himself, but Furno as well! Heroico tries to explain himself, but he is laid out on the outside by Furno.

Catapult and Escobar come face to face with Fireheart and FDR. They all start brawling. Escobar eliminates FDR while Catapult is thrown onto the apron. Catapult goes for a springboard move, but Escobar pushes him off the ropes, eliminating him!

"What the hell, Escobar!?" Riddle screams in anger. Catapult sits up and glares at Escobar.

"I owe you one? Paul, I only owed you an elimination" Escobar laughs. He turns around and looks at Fireheart.

'Catapult should have known that the Prince wouldn't keep his promise!" Classic says.

"True! And now only two men are left! The Rising Phoenix, Cody Fireheart representing United, and the Prince, Freddy Escobar representing Forever!" Riddle says in glee. Both men circle each other, before locking up. Escobar gets the advantage,and he grabs Cody by the waist before attempting a German Suplex, only for Cody to land on his feet! Escobar turns only for Cody to hit him with a Step-Up Enzuigiri! Escobar is knocked down to one knee, in prime position for Cody to hit a Shining WIzard! Escobar is down, and Cody runs the ropes to hit a springboard moonsault! Cody gets up and plays to the crowd, who is currently cheering him on. Fueled by adrenaline and the cheers of the crowd, he gets up and he climbs to the top turnbuckle!

"What is he doing? Escobar is already down, Cody should've thrown him out!" Classic yells. Cody has reached the top, he poses, before leaping off with a Phoenix Splash…...but DJ Kingston jumps the barricade, and he drags Escobar out of the ring under the bottom rope, and Cody crashes down into the mat!

"Monarchy has just interfered!" Riddle says in disgust.

Since Escobar went through the bottom rope instead of over the top rope, he is still in the match, and he slides back into the ring, and he gets in the corner, waiting for Cody to get back up, and once Cody gets into a bent-over position, Escobar hits him with the Kingslayer! Cody is then lifted by Escobar, and he is now thrown over the top rope.

The bell rings, and to a chorus of overwhelming boos, Escobar is handed the Strong Style Cup. Monarchy gathers in the ring to celebrate.

"Dear Lord, he's cheated to win!" Jack says in exasperation.

"I know I should be happy that Forever won, but I wish he could've done it by himself!" Alan groans.

'Let's move past that, as up next, the top two women of SSW will shine! Katrina Love vs Jessie Faraday will clash in a Champion vs Champion match!

"That's right, Best Buddy! I can't wait to see which Women's Champion is better! Both are incredible competitors!" Riddle replies.

MIss Jackson plays, and the crowd begins to boo as the Queen Bee herself struts down the ramp, raising her title in the air.

"Originally, she was scheduled to face Abby Lopez and SJ Steele, but after she refused to face them, she was placed in a match against her counterpart, so to speak" Riddle recaps

Confident plays, and now it's Jessie Faraday's turn to come out. Her arm is still bandaged and hurt from her encounters with Traci Star, but far from being booed like she usually is, her incredible match with Traci in the last episode of SSW United earned her a chorus of cheers from the fans.

"Look at that reception!" Classic says. Both women are in the ring, and they raise their titles before handing them to the referee.

The bell rings and Jessie and Katarina Love lock up. Katrina gains the advantage and slams her down with a Exploder Suplex. Katrina then rolls Jessie over and she wastes no time at all in targeting Jessie's arm, stomping on it. Jessie rolls out of the ring to recover, but Katrina follows her. Katrina waits for Jessie to turn before rushing her, but Jessie has her scouted, as Jessie grabs her and in one fluid motion, throws her back first into the barricade! Katrina falls to the floor and Jessie grabs her to slide her back into the ring. Jessie takes the opportunity to springboard off the ropes to hit a senton bomb, and she quickly turns to make the cover. 1, t- Katrina kicks out.

Jessie lifts Katrina up in an attempt to hit her J Driver, but Love counters into an inverted Atomic Drop, and she Irish Whips her into the ropes. As Jessie comes back, Katrina Loves catches her and hits a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker! Katrina has regained control, and she resumes attacking Jessie's arm, stomping on it, and she does a Seated Fujiwara Armbar, wrenching Jessie Faraday's arm with malicious glee. After a minute of punishment, Jessie reaches the ropes, forcing Katrina Love to release her hold.

Katrina drags Jessie away from the ropes, and she attempts to lock in the Love Lockdown, but Jessie kicks Katrina Love away. Jessie gets up, and Katrina charges her, and she responds with a Spinning Heel Kick knocking her down. Now Jessie signals for the J Driver, as she waits for Katrina Love to get up and turn around, Once she does, she kicks her in the gut, and positions her for the J Driver, but once she lifts her up, Katrina counters into a Frankensteiner, driving her head into the mat! Now Katrina waits for Jessie to get up and once she does, she lifts her into a Fireman's Carry. She spins Jessie out, attempting the Love Buster...JESSIE COUNTERS INTO A TORNADO DDT! Katrina Love lays on the mat, and Jessie Faraday grabs her, puts Katrina;s head between her legs , hooks her arms, and she lifts her and drops her with the J Driver! The arena explodes once Katrina Love lands back first into the mat as Jessie Faraday covers! 1, 2, thre-The lights go out!

"What the hell?" Jack says

"Bad things happen when the lights go out!" Alan screams.

Suddenly the lights turn back on, and none other than Traci Star is in the ring! Jessie charges her, but Traci knocks her down with a well placed Spear! The bell rings, and Katrina sees the scene that is unfolding before her eyes, and she slides out of the ring in an attempt to escape, but Traci leaps over the top with a Somersault Plancha! Traci slides Katrina into the ring, and she picks her up and slams her down with Reverse Neckbreaker! Now Traci locks in the Cross Armbreaker, and she laughs in glee as she wrenches Love's arms. Katrina screams in agony as she taps out, and once she does, Traci releases the hold. She stands up and screams. "DEATH COMES FOR EVERYONE!" before blue smoke covers the ring. Once the smoke dissipates, Traci is gone, leaving Jessie Faraday and Katrina Love out cold in the middle of the ring.

"Wow… Traci just laid out both our champions!"' Jack utters in shock and awe.

"I can't believe it either! But up next, possibly the biggest, if not one of the biggest rivalries in all of the WFA! The Submission Master, TriVolt will take on The Technical Genius, Anthony Freakin' Dre inside the dreaded Torture Chamber!" Riddle smiles.

Titantron

My Way by Limp Bizkit plays as a light bulb swings back and forth. A younger TriVolt sits behind it. It flashes by once, he becomes older. Flashes by again, even older. After a third time, he looks like he does now.

 _Special_

 _You think you're special_

 _You do_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

May 23, 2016

"And here is the youngest superstar in SSW" Lyric exclaims, slightly muted.

"Foxdre!" Zango cheers, slightly muted as well. (R.I.P.) The 16 Year Old Foxdre walks down to the ring.

"Pfft. Little brat won't last long" TriVolt smirks. It shows Foxdre defeating Jared before being laid out by the Strong Style Knee Strike from TriVolt.

 _I can see it when you laugh at me_

 _Look down on me_

 _You walk around on me_

It shows TriVolt walking down the street as a camera man stops him. "Anthony Dre? You mean that kid who thought he was in my league?" TriVolt smiles.

A compilation of Anthony Dre's career shows, including winning the WWE and UWA Championships.

It shows Anthony in the SSW United ring. "TriVolt, you have been both my closest friend and my most hated enemy. WWE, the original SSW, and UWA , wherever one went, the other surely followed. Now TriVolt, you are good. One of the best in the world, even but be that as it may, I have something you don't, and that is the support of the people." Anthony smiles.

 _Just one more fight, about your leadership_

 _And I, will straight up leave your shit_

 _Cause I've had enough of this_

 _And now I'm pissed!_

*Forever* "Do you know how many times a fucking day I am told that I should retire because of my back? The only reason I'm still doing this shit is so I can freaking provide for my family! I DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO PROVIDE FOR THEM EVEN THOUGH I DON'T ENJOY WRESTLING ANYMORE!" TriVolt sighs. "I just don't. It has broken my body. Anthony, you have proven to me that you are not a 5 Year Old anymore. So, you're a big boy now, right? I'm gonna kick your ass like it than!" TriVolt is about to say 'Pipebomb' when The Sanctuary plays as Anthony Dre walks out to a pop.

"Trey. I've been a man for a long time. It's time for you to grow up. And trust me, you will, because I challenge you inside the Torture Cha-"

"SHUT UP!" TriVolt snaps. "Do you realize what the Torture Chamber (Torture Chamber was hissed) is?! I can legit pull down my tights and show cuts and scars from where I had to have stitches! If you really want to fight inside the Torture Chamber *pained scream*, you better be prepared for Hell."

 _Yeah!_

 _This time, Imma let it all come out!_

 _This time, Imma stand up and shout!_

 _Imma do things my way!_

 _It's my way!_

 _My way or the highway!_

"At Fighting For Freedom, Anthony Frickin Dre *Anthony Appears* will take on the Submission Master Himself, TriVolt *TriVolt appears* in the Torture Chamber!" Anthony exclaims.

 _Just, one, more fight_

 _And I'll be history_

 _Yes I will straight up leave your shit_

 _And you will be the one who's left_

 _Missing me!_

"I've always been the better athlete" TriVolt's voice is heard.

"I will end our rivalry" Anthony's voice is heard.

"IT'S OVER!" They both scream as it shows a graphic of them glaring at each other.

Ring

A structure similar to Hell in a Cell lowers. It has a few notable differences however. First, chains are hanging off the side of the cage (choking, hitting, holding on, etc). Next, the roof is covered in Barbed Wire. Finally, instead of one locked door, there are two big doors without any locks.

"Probably the most evil structure in all of WFA! TriVolt was in the very first one against Larry Zango!" Riddle informs. "However, while TriVolt has been in the most, he has also lost the most."

"Anthony is a bit of a wild card, as he has never been in a Torture Chamber match in his career, so he does not know what he's in for." Jack opines.

"Now, let's look at the rules" Riddle exclaims.

Titantron

 ** _Rules:_**

 ** _No Shirts/Protection for upper body_**

 ** _No medical attention till the match ends_**

 ** _Referee cannot stop the match for any reason other than Pinfall or Submission_**

 ** _Referee must pat down wrestler before they enter the cage to make sure there is no padding under tights._**

Ring

The Outsider plays and TriVolt walks out slowly with Bayley by his side. He is looking at the chamber seriously while Bayley has a concerned look on her face. TriVolt stops at the doors and the ref stops him. TriVolt removes his hooded vest and the ref pats him down. TriVolt faces towards Bayley and gives her a kiss before sending her to the back.

He steps in the cage and the ring. He looks around before sitting against the turnbuckle, waiting for Anthony.

The Sanctuary plays and Anthony Dre walks out. He looks at the cage, nervous. He walks down and is stopped by the ref before he can enter the cage. The ref forces him to remove his shirt and pats him down. When the ref is done, Anthony enters the cage and looks at the roof. He slides in the ring and stares at TriVolt, who is still calm.

Both men are ready to start the match when several backstage workers come out with duffel bags. Anthony looks at them, confused, while TriVolt doesn't break his stare.

Anthony is shocked when the duffel bags are opened to reveal broken glass! The workers spread the broken glass all over the canvas in between the cage and the ring. When they are done, barely any of the canvas is visible. Anthony looks a little panicked while TriVolt cracks his neck.

The bell rings and Anthony is still in shock about the match. TriVolt instantly tries to throw Anthony to the outside, but Anthony catches himself on the apron. Anthony looks at TriVolt with a look of fear. TriVolt let's Anthony get back in the ring and they lock up. Anthony gets the advantage and locks in a headlock. TriVolt picks him up and throws him out of the ring, but Anthony lands on the cage.

TriVolt slides out of the ring and tries to rip Anthony down, but Anthony kicks him. Anthony takes a deep breath before doing a crossbody of the cage. Both men scream in pain. When they get up, it's obvious that Anthony is bleeding out from his knees and TriVolt with his back.

Anthony goes for a clothesline, but TriVolt catches him and hits a quick brainbuster! The crowd winces as both men scream. TriVolt is now bleeding out of his shoulders as well. Anthony is now bleeding out of the back of his head.

TriVolt gets up first and slides in the ring. When Anthony gets on the apron, TriVolt slides under him and goes for a Dragon Suplex off the apron. Anthony lands on his feet, however, and does a running shooting star to TriVolt.

Anthony decides that he really hates the Torture Chamber and gets out of it. TriVolt follows suit and they have a staredown. Anthony goes for a enzuigiri, but TriVolt ducks with a cartwheel (using the cage). TriVolt starts choking Anthony with one of the chains before Anthony breaks free.

Anthony grabs TriVolt by the hair and smashes his head against the cage. Anthony climbs halfway up the cage before going for a moonsault, but TriVolt dodges and Anthony lands, stomach first, on the barricade. TriVolt grabs Anthony by the hair and, while Anthony is still laying on the barricade, drives him head first into the cage. TriVolt drags Anthony to the announce table and lays him on it.

"Uh-Oh! Jack, I think we should move!" Riddle exclaims.

"TriVolt going for something big here!" Jack says, as both commentators step away from the table.

TriVolt climbs halfway up the cage and is about to jump when he looks up. He decides to continue climbing and stands at the top of the cage. TriVolt takes a deep breath and looks down, only to see that Anthony is gone. TriVolt looks around, but doesn't notice Anthony climbing the cage on the inside!

Anthony starts hesitantly climbing the ceiling, trying not to cut his hands on the barbed wire. He opens the hatchet and carefully climbs onto the roof. TriVolt turns around and they have a staredown.

TriVolt nods before they lock up, neither wanting to land on the barbed wire. Anthony gets the advantage and goes for the Dre Kick, but TriVolt dodges. Anthony barely stops himself from falling off the cage, only for TriVolt to hit a TriCutter (RKO) off the cage and through the announce table.

Neither man moves for several minutes. While the medics wanna check on them, they aren't allowed to until the match ends. TriVolt is up first and gets in the cage. He slicks his hair back while looking at the glass. He looks at the apron and nods. He reaches under and brings out a huge sheet of glass! He lays it in the center of the ring and leaves the cage.

He smacks Anthony a few times before climbing the cage. Anthony follows close behind. Once they get to the top of the cage, TriVolt goes for the Strong Style Knee Strike, but Anthony dodges and hits The Chase Special onto the barbed wire!

Anthony brings TriVolt to the center of the roof and sets up for another Chase Special, but TriVolt reverses and goes for the TriCutter. Anthony pushes him off and, when TriVolt runs at him, hits a sit-out version of the FoxBomb! Both men go through the ceiling and land on the huge sheet of glass, shattering it!

Neither man moves as the crowd goes crazy. Anthony, after a whole minute, crawls over to TriVolt and pins him, but TriVolt kicks out at the last possible second!

Anthony rolls onto his back and is in complete shock. Both men struggle to get up. They get up at the same time and Anthony goes for the Dre Kick, but TriVolt dodges and hits the Strong Style Knee Strike! TriVolt collapses on Anthony and pins him, but Anthony kicks out at the last second as well! TriVolt is shaking his head in shock.

TriVolt gets in the turnbuckle and weakly does the Jolting Bend. He goes for the Strong Style Knee Strike again, but Anthony catches him and hits The Chase Special! Anthony instantly climbs the turnbuckle and goes for The Fallen Angel (Double Rotation Moonsault), but TriVolt dodges and goes for the 630° Senton. Anthony dodges and hits a springboard Pelé Kick.

TriVolt stumbles before hitting the Abseigiri (Front Flip Heel Kick). Anthony bounces off the ropes. TriVolt goes for a clothesline, but Anthony catches it and hits the Fox-Bo (Bridging Back Suplex followed by a modified GutBuster)!

"While he doesn't go by Foxdre anymore, he still shows some old moves!" Riddle exclaims. Anthony goes for the pin, but TriVolt kicks out. Anthony can't believe it.

Anthony sets up for The Chase Special, but TriVolt picks him up and hits the TriCutter. TriVolt climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the 630° Senton yet again, but Anthony barely dodges. Anthony quickly hits a springboard Fallen Angel and finally gets the win!

The crowd erupts in cheers as the bell sounds. Anthony sits up as medics rush in to bandage the bloody men up. TriVolt sits up and they look at each other. Anthony holds out his hand and, after a lot of suspense builds, TriVolt accepts. They hug as the medics continue bandaging them up.

"Beautiful match as well as a beautiful end!" Riddle smiles.

"Indeed! Truly a match for the ages, and a fitting end to such a storied rivalry, Up next, however, is the co-main event, as the SSW Universal Champion, "The Anarchist" Ash Russo defends his title against "The Lucha Warrior" Detrick Cyrus!' Jack informs us.

Invincible plays, and white smoke fills up the stage, as Detrick Cyrus comes out on the stage, raising both hands up in a double peace sign!

"Here we have the challenger, someone who has traveled all over the world, someone who trained under one of the greats, the legendary Eddie Guerrero, and a man who considers himself the embodiment of Lucha Libre, the Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus!" Jack says

"Considering who trained him, as well as what I've seen from him so far on United, I can tell this will be an incredible match!" Riddle chuckles.

Until the World Goes Cold plays, and the crowd gets on it's feet, as the Universal Champion, Ash Russo makes his way from Anarchy's special entranceway in the crowd. The fans in the front row are beating on the barricade to the beat of his song, and the rest of the audience claps to the rhythm, making for a surreal visual as Ash Russo jumps the barricade in the crowd.

"And here we have the top man of SSW United, looking to successfully defend and retain his spot in the throne of SSW United! The leader of Anarchy, and the current SSW Universal Champion, "The Anarchist", Ash Russo! What is your opinion on this man, Alan?" Jack asks.

"He is very talented, but I think that his time may be up as champion! Cyrus is riding on a lot of momentum, so I wouldn't be surprised if he gets the win" Riddle answers.

The bell rings, and Detrick Cyrus and Ash Russo circle each other, waiting for a moment to strike. Detrick makes the first move, charging at Ash with a spinning clothesline, but Russo ducks, and responds with a reverse roundhouse kick, but Detrick also dodges, however Ash spins around to hit a Gamengiri on Detrick Cyrus, taking the Latino sensation down. Ash runs the ropes to hit a Running Shooting Star Press, but Detrick gets out of the way, and Cyrus goes for a Standing 450 splash ,which connects! Detrick goes for the pin, but Ash kicks out at one. Detrick runs the ropes to hit a Springboard Moonsault, but Ash gets his knees up. The champion then grabs his challenger, and drops him with a Brainbuster, as Ash goes for the cover. 1, t-Detrick kicks out!

The crowd is on it's feet already and the match has only just begun, as both men get up and begin laying into each other with forearms! The fans are split on who to support, as they begin chanting. "LET'S GO DETRICK! LET'S GO ASH!" Detrick wins the clash, as he staggers Ash Russo with a Discus Elbow Smash and he follows it up with a 915! Ash falls to the mat as the challenger goes to the apron. Detrick attempts a Springboard 450!...but the champion moves out of the way! Detrick lands hard on the mat, as Ash Russo gets behind him. Detrick gets up, and he finds himself being lifted up as Ash picks him up and slams him down with a Flipping Release Dragon Suplex! Detrick is down, and Ash climbs the turnbuckle and he lands a Phoenix Splash on Detrick Cyrus! Ash covers, 1, 2,-KICKOUT!

Ash goes to the apron to land a springboard Shooting Star, but Detrick pops up and hits the Layout (Leaping Reverse STO) outta nowhere! Detrick covers, 1, 2, kickout! Now Detrick grabs Ash, and he sits him on top of a turnbuckle. Now Detrick leaps up, takes aim with a double headscissors-SUPER POISONED FRANKENSTEINER ON ASH RUSSO! The Champion's head is driven to the mat as Detrick climbs up to the top. He beats his chest before pointing to the sky and yelling "Viva La Raza!", and leaping off with a Frog Splash! Detrick covers, 1, 2, th-Ash kicks out!

Detrick now decides to finish the match, as he waits for Ash to get up, and once he does, Detrick lifts him into a fireman's carry, and he attempts the DKO, but Ash manages to duck the roundhouse kick and he rolls up Detrick! 1, 2-Detrick gets the shoulder up and he goes to one knee, but Ash runs the ropes and blindsides him with Rebellion! 1, 2, thr-DETRICK KICKS OUT!

Ash can't believe it, and he goes up to the top rope, and he goes for the Phoenix Splash….. It connects! Ash now waits in the corner for Detrick to get up, and once he does, Ash charges with Rebellion, but Detrick has him scouted and Ash ends up eating the 915! Detrick goes to the top, going for a double rotation moonsault, but Ash gets up he grabs Detrick in a double chickenwing...TIGER SUPLEX OFF THE TOP ROPE! But that's not all, as Ash lifts Detrick into a Fireman's Carry and he drops in with the Go 2 Sleep! But Detrick remains standing, leaving him wide open for Ash to nail him with Rebellion! Ash Russo covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Ash raises his belt to the applause of many! But then the champ turns around to see Detrick. Tension builds between them, but Ash smirks, and offers his fist. Detrick smiles, and fists bumps Ash, and they each raise the other's hands to a thunderous ovation!

"Bravo! I'm sure you'll agree with me, Alan, that that was a MOTY candidate!" Classic says, proud of Ash and Detrick.

"I agree! United has proven that it has some of the best talents in the world! But up next, the SSW Championship is on the line in a second Torture Chamber! It is Will Ralston defending against Ced!" Riddle exclaims.

The Torture Chamber lowers yet again as the crowd goes quiet. This time, however, the glass is brought out before the men come out. Kick Ass plays as the crowd erupts in cheers.

Ced walks out and smiles at the crowd until he looks at the chamber. His smile disappears and is replaced with a serious look. He walks down to the ring and the ref pats him down while he removes his robe. Ced looks over the cage before getting in. He waits for the Champ.

"Bullet Club F-F-F-F-For Life" Echoes throughout the arena as Shot 'Em plays. Will Ralston, The Young Bucks, and Devan walk down as the crowd boos. Ralston is holding the title over his shoulder while holding up the Too Sweet. The Young Bucks superkick the camera. Devan walks by and tells the camera to suck it before they all get to the cage.

Ralston takes off his Bullet Club shirt as the ref pats him down. Ralston enters the cage and comes face to face with Ced. The bell rings as The Free Bucks leave. Ralston holds up the Too Sweet as the crowd boos. Ced smacks Ralston in response. The two lock up and Ralston gets the advantage.

Ralston immediately low blows Ced to the fans disapproval. Ralston slides out of the ring and grabs the sharpest piece of glass he can find. He rolls into the ring and waits for Ced to get up. Ralston tries to cut Ced's head, but Ced catches his hand and low blows Ralston.

Ced holds up the Too Sweet as the crowd laughs. Ced kicks the glass out of the ring and waits for Ralston to get up. Ced goes for a suplex, but Ralston lands on his feet and does a suplex, sending Ced to the outside and onto the glass.

Ced immediately realizes why it's called a Torture Chamber as he bleeds out of his back. Ralston waits for Ced to get up before going for a Tope Con Hilo.

Ced dodges and Ralston lands hard on the glass. Ralston screams in pain as he starts to bleed as well. Ced grabs a bottle of glue from under the ring and puts glue on his wrist tape. He picks up some glass and puts it on his wrist before waiting for Ralston to get up.

When Ralston gets up, Ced hits a forearm smash, busting Ralston's mouth open (both his lips and his gums are bleeding). Ced opens the doors and walks over to the announce table and removes the cover. Ced turns around into a superkick from Ralston. Ralston calls to the back and The Young Bucks run out. Nick gets on the table while Matt climbs the cage.

Nick picks Ced up for the Meltzer Driver as Matt does the Suck It taunt. Matt jumps off with the flip, but Ced quickly reverses Nick's hold and hits the Meltzer Driver on Nick! Matt freaks out before Ced spears him into the cage.

Ced looks for Ralston when he is suddenly choked by one of the chains. Ralston stands on the other side of the cage wall, pulling the chain. Ced is about to pass out when he finds the strength to escape. Ced starts weakly climbing the cage as Ralston helps the Bucks up.

Ced gets to the top and takes a deep breath until he sees two feet in front of him. He traces it up to see The Monster Devan. Devan cracks his neck while smiling. Ced goes for a forearm smash, but Devan dodges and hits the Injuring Kick. Devan holds up the Too Sweet as Ralston and The Bucks meet him at the top.

Suddenly, Kenny Omega is lowered from the rafters! He stands in front of Bullet Club before picking Ced up for the One-Winged Angel! Ced kip ups out of it and takes everyone but Omega and Ralston out with superkicks. Ralston pushes Ced into Omega, who picks Ced up for the Croyt's Wrath. However, when Kenny does the German Suplex part, Ralston hits a reverse Stunner (Neckbreaker), sending all three men through the roof.

Omega gets to his feet first and picks Ced up for the One-Winged Angel while Ralston smiles. Ced escapes, however, and hits the Deathbomb on Kenny. The crowd pops as Ced glares at Ralston, who starts to panic. Ced starts walking closer and closer to Ralston when the lights go out.

"Again?!" Riddle screams.

"Dear Lord, who is in charge of the lights here?!" Classic yells

Suddenly, One True Villain plays. The crowd cheers as the lights return to show a man in a black robe, black bird mask, and holding a black umbrella stands across from Ced. Ralston laughs as Ced looks at him confused.

"T-that's…" Riddle stutters as the man removes the mask to reveal...Marty Scurll! "It is! It's Marty Scurll! The Villain!"

"The ROH World Television Champion has come to SSW!" Classic says

Scurll laughs before hitting Ced over the head with the umbrella. Before Ced can fall, Ralston hits the Stunner for the win. The crowd boos as the cage is raised. Scurll pops open the umbrella to reveal the Bullet Club logo. He places the umbrella over Ced (like he did to Adam Cole) as Ralston is handed the SSW Championship.

Bullet Club stands over Ced as the crowd boos. The cameras pan over to show Alan Riddle and Jack Classic on separate sides of the stage. Riddle is on the Forever side while Classic is on the United side.

Leave It All Behind plays as Jason Lyric walks onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first draft between Forever and United! I have informed both men of the rules, but none of you know! So basically the rules are: No Champions, Not Each Other, and one Male, one Female, and one Tag Team/Stable!" Lyric informs as the crowd cheers. "First, what new Team is coming to each brand!" Lyric smiles.

"Well Mr. Classic, I've put a lot of thought into this, and I finally decided that I want…...The Kings Of A New Age!" Riddle exclaims. Supremacy plays, and Aiden Remington III and Edward Mercury walk down the stage smiling smugly, wearing red SSW Forever shirts.

"Excellent choice, Alan, I trust they will be an excellent addition to your roster." Classic says, but then he grimaces. Then, almost reluctantly, he says. "As for my pick, I have decided that I want….. The Monarchy!"

We Will Rock You plays and The Monarchy walks out with blue SSW United shirts. Escobar has a mic. "Thank you, Mr. Classic, for taking us away from that man-child, Alan Riddle" Escobar sneers. Riddle looks up from his gameboy.

"Wait what?" He says, confused. "Anyways, after seeing amazing members of United's female roster, I have decided on….Traci Star!" Riddle informs. Truth Beneath The Rose plays, as blue smoke gathers around the stage. Once it goes away, Traci Star, wearing a red SSW Forever shirt, is revealed to be standing right next to Alan Riddle, who jumps in surprise, almost dropping his GameBoy. Traci just smiles sweetly at Alan, before joining the Kings of a New Age on the stage.

"Well played, Riddle. As for me… Well, I looked at the members of your roster, and I decided to grab someone who hasn't had much time to shine. SO without further ado, the latest woman to join SSW United is none other than Abby Torres!" Classic says. Call Me Maybe plays and Abby Torres walks out with a blue SSW United shirt. She stands by The Monarchy.

"Great choice, Best Buddy!" Riddle clicks his tongue and does finger guns. "My final pick…Well, this has never happened before, so I'm glad to say that I have drafted…...SAMUEL!" Riddle exclaims. Unlike the others, Samuel appears on the screen. He is holding a Forever shirt. He steps to the side to show Charlie, Draco, and Fear.

"Gentlemen. Mama has foreseen this. We must continue the plan. Capture. All. Gold." Samuel breaks out laughing. "Forever...DIE!" The titantron turns off.

"Good pick, RIddle. And now, my final pick will be….PAUL CATAPULT!" Jack Classic says. Ghost plays, and Paul comes out to a huge pop, wearing a blue SSW United shirt. He shakes hands with Jack, before joining Abby and the Monarchy.

"Good choices, Gentlemen!" Lyric smiles. "This was Fighting For Freedom, and we will see you all, next time. Until then, Stay Strong Style!"

A/N: This was incredibly fun to write with Ryder, and I can't wait until our next cross brand PPV! Huge thanks to everyone that sent in these incredible OC's, and I'll see you all next time!

-KiranTheRay

A/N: As always, it is a true pleasure working with Kiran and writing all of your characters. Thumbs up to Kiran for letting me be a part of SSW. See you later-

-theDarkRyder


End file.
